


Making Up Lost Time

by glintwarsgreatest



Series: Need Universe [3]
Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glintwarsgreatest/pseuds/glintwarsgreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the "Need" universe. Peeta shows Katniss the effect she has as they make up for lost time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Up Lost Time

**Author's Note:**

> I like this universe and decided to do some more with it. It's basically a one shot smut universe but I don't think anyone minds those.

“God that chick at the pool was pure sex. I cannot stop thinking about it.” Finnick says while a twizzler dangles from his mouth and his eyes remained trained on the screen as he plays Fifa with Gale. 

I snort and Peeta rolls his eyes.

“Oh was she Finnick? Please tell us all again about the girl we all saw at the same time, I don’t think we remember after hearing you the last five times today.” Peeta being sarcastic is one of my favorite things in the world, and I bury my mouth in my hands to stop the loud laugh that escapes. 

Finnick clucks his tongue before scoring a goal in the last seconds of the game. Throwing his controller down he evens Peeta with a stare before standing up to stretch. 

“Whatever dude. All I’m saying is I don’t understand is how someone can just put off that vibe. Like she was in a normal suit but god damn everything about her said that she just knows what to do with a dick. Or you know, a pussy. Whatever her thing is. Not all chicks can do that with just a look. I can’t believe I didn’t even get to talk to her.” He huffs in annoyance at himself, and I roll my eyes. 

“Finnick she obviously lives in our building. I’m sure you’ll get to see her again and maybe this time you’ll have the balls to say something to her.” I stand up and collect the wrappers from the floor only to have Finnick slap my ass. I turn and fix him with a glare, but not before noticing Peeta do the same. 

“What the fuck man!” Peeta exclaims, by my side in an instant, while Finnick sticks his tongue out. 

“I’ve been slapping Katniss in the ass for longer than you two have been dating. She always returns the favor. Just because you guys finally fucked and realized what everyone else has always known isn’t going to change that you pussy.” 

Before I even have a chance to retort to what Finnick has said, be it true or not, Peeta is on him in an instant and they are wrestling each other to the ground. If it wasn’t for the choked laughter that escapes them as they roll around I would be worried. Ever since we both finally gave into the fact that it wasn’t just about sex for us, and that there was a real relationship that needed to happen, Peeta has shown a possessive side I never really realized existed. 

Both Gale and Finnick claim otherwise though. They both swear that he just kept me from seeing it and I’m starting to believe them. There are a lot of things I hadn’t known about my best friend before we started sleeping together, before he became my boyfriend, but I really love finding out about them. 

Gale and I tire of watching the two men in front of us man handle each other and go out to the living room, collapsing down onto the couch together. I throw my feet up into his lap so I can stretch out fully and he playfully slaps at my ankle. 

We sit in silence for a little while before I ask him a question that has been gnawing at me all day. 

“Was she really that sexy?” I ask and he looks at me like I’ve grown three heads.

“Yes Catnip. She was. I mean, to me most women are because you know, they are women, and I love myself a woman. But that girl was sexy. Not cute, not hot, just downright sexy. I don’t know, it’s like a vibe some girls give off and it was coming off of her in waves.” He has the decency to blush a little when he says it, because unlike Finnick, Gale tends to be uncomfortable branding a girl in any sort of way. 

He must be able to see that I’m confused but he remains silent to let my mind work. Of course I’m confused, all of my best friends, the people I spend all of my time with are ridiculously attractive men. The world of girls is so foreign to me it’s somewhat sad. My first thoughts when I see a pretty girl are always “oh she’s pretty, I bet Gale would love her eyes” or “she has a great ass, I bet Finnick is dying a little inside.” I don’t see sexy, I don’t see cute, I don’t even really see hot when it comes to other girls. I see the traits in them that my man friends like and try and get them to notice so they can be happy. It’s a really weird way to be but I know its because I’m hoping one of the girls will be “the” girl one day for them. 

I mean, I would really like to get drunk at their weddings one day after all. Plus it worked for Gale. He would have never noticed his girlfriend Madge if I hadn’t pointed out to Gale that she had a smile to die for. 

Another thing that confuses me endlessly though is I’m not sure I’m any of those things. It’s an unspoken rule that the guys have to tell me I look good, because they are my best friends. When my boobs grew an entire cup size one summer I didn’t even really notice until Finnick pointed them out, and all he said was that I needed to get a new sports bra to “strap that junk down” or else he was going to start sporting a boner every time I was shirtless. 

Coming from Finnick it was weirdly a sweet thing to hear. 

And sure they tell me I look hot when I dress up, or that I look good on a day where they know I’ve put in the extra effort, but I do the same for them. I’ve had drunken hook ups tell me I’m hot, but other than that I have no real idea what I look like in the minds of men. It shouldn’t bother me but it does. 

After a few moments Gale speaks up. 

“Catnip, if you’re worried about what Peeta thought about her just say it.” He grins at me, as he has a tendency to do now that I’m in a relationship with one of our mutual best friends. Apparently he thinks it’s “cute” that I get all weird and flustered sometimes when it comes to Peeta now that we’re “official”. Instead of being annoyed at him for thinking I’m worried about something as trivial as what Peeta thought about our neighbor I’m slightly shocked he doesn’t know what I’m actually thinking. He always knows. 

Instead of owning up I decide to dismiss him, rolling my eyes. 

“That’s not what I’m thinking about ass. She’s obviously good looking and I would never fault him for thinking so. And if she really is the living embodiment of sexuality as you and Finnick seem to think why would I be mad at him for agreeing? I know he would never pursue her or anything. I’m fairly confident I have nothing to worry about when it comes to Peeta.” 

Gale laughs at my confidence, but knows what I’m saying is true. For some reason Peeta thinks the sun shines out of my ass, but he makes me laugh so I’m content to allow him to continue thinking so. 

As if he knew we were talking about him he emerges from the back bedroom, his hair tousled and eyes bright. 

“When what comes to Peeta?” He asks, he eyes flitting (unnecessarily) between my legs in Gale’s lap and my face. He smiles at me sweetly immediately after, knowing I saw him eyeing our position and I can’t help but smile back. 

“Catnip here seems to think she has absolutely nothing to worry about when it comes to you.” Gale teases and I see Peeta blush before shrugging his shoulders. 

“Well, she’s right.” He says before grinning sheepishly in my direction. 

I kick Gale’s hand lightly to let him know he shouldn’t have embarrassed Peeta, before getting up to follow my boyfriend into my room. I hear Gale turn the volume up on the TV before I shut my door and sigh. According to him and Finnick, when our lease is up it has become a necessity to move into a house where they can soundproof my walls. Until then, the loud TV is how they make do.

When I turn around I see Peeta rifling through “his” drawer in my dresser, looking for a shirt since there’s a small rip in the one he’s wearing now. Walking over to him I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his shoulder.

“You know, you don’t have anything to worry about either.” I say, hoping what Gale said didn’t hurt his feelings. Apparently for a really long time he had resolved himself to having “unrequited” feelings for me, which is absolutely ridiculous since they weren’t unrequited at all, but sometimes I think he still feels like the boys are making fun of him instead of “us.” 

I don’t know how exactly I was expecting him to respond, especially since I don’t say sweet things to him very often, but finding myself somehow pinned between his shirtless body and my dresser was admittedly not one of my envisioned scenarios. Not that I mind. 

“I know I don’t.” He says simply, like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, before he leans forward and kisses me, just long enough to leave me breathless. I don’t open my eyes right away, expecting him to come back for more, but when I hear him sigh I open my eyes. 

“Katniss, that girl they are talking about, the sexy one?” I nod, slightly annoyed he is talking about her right now, but I let him continue. 

“Well, and they would both kill me for saying this, but after we saw her and you went upstairs to take a shower, we all kind of unanimously agreed that she has nothing on you.” 

When my mouth drops open he laughs. 

“What?” It’s all I can ask, but before I can say anything else, his lips are on mine again, his hands on my face, as his tongue enters my mouth and I moan into his. When he breaks away his hands wander down to the underside of my ass and he tugs, pulling me up so I’m wrapped around his waist. As he begins walking us towards my bed, he answers my question. 

“You really have no idea do you? I can tell you’ve been wondering about it all day, you always get this confused look whenever we talk about girls that are hot or sexy, like you don’t get what makes someone one of those things.” 

I blush because I’ve been caught. I really do not get it at all. 

When Peeta lays me down on my bed he stays on top of me, my legs falling to the sides and my hands come up to his face out of habit, but instead of kissing me he keeps on talking. 

“Personally, I’ve always thought it has to do with confidence. A girl who is cute is just that – she’s cute, you know? Like how a baby animal is cute and you just want to protect them from the bad world. A girl who is hot is someone who got really lucky in the gene pool draw, and since we’re all animals we are genetically attracted to them because they would produce good kids. But a girl who is sexy? That’s confidence, oozing out of their pores. That girl we saw knows she is hot, and she is confident that she is. You can tell by the way she walked around the pool making sure we all got a good look. “ 

He stops for a moment to kiss me again before frustratingly pulling away once more.

 

“But you? You’re the best kind of sexy. You have no idea the effect you have on other people. Trust me when I say that you are very –and I mean very – genetically blessed. But your confidence isn’t because you know that you are hot, it comes from knowing who you are and being confident in that. And we all agree – that’s the best kind of sexy.” 

And suddenly his lips are on mine again, passionately, my hands instinctively tightening their hold on his face as his mouth opens against mine. My tongue meets his again, pushing against it, trying to taste as much of him as I can, and my chest pushes up into the space between our bodies, because as always, kissing Peeta makes my tits throb with the need to be touched. 

He breaks away from me to pull off my shirt, wordlessly unclasping my bra as well, before squeezing one of my breasts roughly in his hand. 

“The best part of how sexy you are is that you’re all mine.” He basically growls out and I moan loudly.

Possessive Peeta can be annoying sometimes but other times I really really like him. 

With one more rough squeeze of his palm on my breast he attacks my mouth fiercely, turning his attentions to my nipple, pinching it tightly, twisting it a little each time before he releases it. 

My fingers scrape down his back desperately until I land on his ass, pulling his hips into mine, and I shudder when his dick finally makes contact where I want it. Peeta’s free hand tangles itself behind my head and in my hair, pulling hard enough to cause the right amount of pain. I whimper into his mouth, trying to pull him closer into me by his ass, and he takes my cue to begin thrusting against me. 

“You like how hard my dick is don’t you?” He says as he tugs on my hair again, and I can’t help it when my eyes try to roll into the back of my head and stay there. He thrusts against me with more force, his hand leaving my tit and sliding down to squeeze my hip. 

“Fuck, yessssss.” I finally manage after two or three pelvic jarring thrusts, and I can feel his smile when he leans down to bite my earlobe. 

“I get so hard when I think about you Katniss. When I was at work yesterday I couldn’t stop thinking about the way your tits bounced when you ride me and I had to go to the bathroom and jerk myself off.” 

The hand on my waist slides between us and he unbuttons my shorts, splaying his hand across my abdomen and applying pressure just to drive me insane. 

“Fuck, Peeta, seriously?” I can hear how breathy my voice is and I peep an eye open to see him smiling at me, but instead of looking sheepish he looks… Predatory. He grins and nods at me before finally – thank god finally – sliding his fingers into my underwear and onto my clit. I groan, and I’m pretty sure I say the word “yes” as he starts to slowly circle his fingers. 

“Yes seriously. Remember how mad you were at me during Prom when I wouldn’t dance with you?” I try to nod, but I don’t think I really succeed as he slides his fingers through my folds and over my opening but never actually fucking me with his fingers. “Well I was basically hard all night because of how you looked in that damn orange dress. I didn’t want you to know that I couldn’t even look at you without getting a hard on.” 

“Oh Fuck Peeta.” It’s really all I can say at this point. I know what he’s doing – he is telling me in his own way how sexy he thinks I am – and I’m content to let him because it’s really really hot to hear just how much of an effect I have on him, have always had on him. 

When his teeth catch on my nipple he finally thrusts two fingers inside of me and I can’t help it as I throw my head back and let out a high pitched whine. When I look down at him as he curls his fingers inside of me and bites on my nipple I come, and it happens so suddenly it surprises us both. He looks exceedingly pleased with himself as I lay there trying to catch my breath, and as soon as he removes his fingers he immediately puts them into his mouth. 

He slowly makes work of my shorts and underwear before pulling his off as well, giving me time to recover. He settles himself down in between my legs and kisses me slowly, as he waits for me to tell him I’m ready.

Instead I decide to play his game, and tell him something I’ve never admitted to anyone before, not even him. 

“The first time we met in ninth grade and you hugged me I was so wet I went home and fucked myself for the first time.” 

He goes still and pulls back to look at me, and I can’t help but smile at the actual shocked expression on his face. 

“You…. you what?” 

“You heard me.” I tell him slyly as I push his curls off of his forehead. 

“Wait. Really?” He asks, and he seems to be having trouble processing what I’ve told him. 

“Yeah. I remember because we all went to that movie and you sat next to me and the entire time I was so uncomfortable because I was so turned on. I couldn’t stop squirming in my seat, and then you hugged me and when I got home I waited until my mom was asleep and I pulled out the Cosmo from my secret hidden stash and it had a thing about masturbating in it so I tried it and I thought about you the entire time.” 

His jaw is slack and his mouth is just hanging open and I would be worried or a little nervous about telling him this if I couldn’t feel him twitching against my thigh. Since at the moment he seems incapable of moving I snake my hand down in between us and grab onto his cock, pulling and pushing the skin back over and over again slowly. He pushes into my hand on instinct, and now I know I’m the one wearing the predatory smile. 

“That’s so fucking hot.” He grits out, his head falling into my shoulder and I can’t help but laugh. When lifts his head, he reaches down and stops my hand, looking me in the eyes as he does so. 

“What did you think about Katniss?” His face is serious as he asks and I feel mine heat up. 

“Um, I was 14. I basically thought about you shirtless and kissing you with tongue. And you know, like what I had seen in movies. It wasn’t until I was like 17 that my fantasies got dirtier than that, and then all I really had to do was think about what you would feel like inside of me and that was all it took to get me going.” 

In mere seconds he has my arms pinned above my head, as he slides the tip of his cock up and down me. At this point I’m so wet my thighs are soaking and I know he’s noticing it as well. 

“Are you thinking about what my dick feels like buried inside of you right now? Is that why you’re so goddamn wet?” He hisses, and I can tell by the way he’s shaking slightly that he is trying really hard to keep it together and not just give into what we both want, which is him inside of me, fucking me senseless. 

“Ugh, yes Peeta, please.” I whine, pushing my hips up towards his hoping he’ll stop teasing, but he doesn’t. 

“We wasted a lot of time.” It’s not what I’m expecting him to say, and I when I meet his eyes they are full of something I can’t really place. Remorse? Maybe. We did waste a lot of time, but we’re here now. 

“Maybe, but you know what they say about making up for lost time.” I say, choking on my last word as he snaps his hips, slamming inside of me. My hands wrap themselves around the iron posts of my headboard to brace myself from the intensity, but instead of pulling out and continuing his thrusts he stops. When I look at him questioningly he kisses me for a long time, obviously content to stay buried balls deep inside of me for a bit. 

“I will never waste another moment, I promise.” He says when he pulls away, and he slowly pulls out of me. I can feel the cool air rush onto where we were joined when he pulls out all the way and I immediately miss his heat, but he slowly pushes back into me, not making me wait for long. 

And just like that, our rough fucking gives way into something much sweeter, something much better as he takes his time, pulling out and pushing back into me, letting me feel every inch of him as he slides inside. I detach my hands from their place on the headboard and weave them into his hair as he settles his face in the crook of my shoulder, his arms winding around my back to hold me close to him as we continue our slow place. 

The effect is dizzying, every time he moves his body brushes against my clit, and eventually I can feel how close I am to coming, my toes curling into the sheets of my bed. I tighten my hold in his hair when my orgasm finally washes over me and I cry out when I feel his as he comes inside of me. When we’re both finished we lay quietly for some time before he pulls out of me and rolls onto his side. 

I turn to face him and we lay there for what could be minutes or hours, content to just look at each other. I reach over and tuck some hair behind his ear and he smiles at me, leaning in so he can kiss me again. 

Before he can however a loud knock on my door causes us to spring apart and my eyes widen at the urgency. 

“Are you guys done fucking yet? That chick is back down at the pool there’s no time to waste!” Finnick yells from the other side, continually banging on the door and I look back over at Peeta who just rolls his eyes. I’m about to get out of bed to put on clothes and appease Finnick when Peeta yanks me back down and covers my body with his own. 

“We are definitely not done fucking Finnick, go the hell away.” He yells over his shoulder, before he grins down at me. 

When I cock an eyebrow at him he just shrugs his shoulders.

“We have a lot of lost time to make up for.” Is all he says before he begins kissing me. 

I can’t say that I mind at all.


End file.
